Rise Naruto of the Sharingan
by Silverkingofgames
Summary: Sasuke dies at the battle of the bridge and gives his sharingan to both Sakura and Naruto. But now Naruto must find out why Kakashi is hiding secrets and acting weird. Worst why he's dragging Sakura into his insanity. New friends pop up and now he must Rise as Naruto of the Sharingan. Naruto x OC, sealmaster Naruto, EvilKakashi, Epic Iruka and NO Madara/Kagyuya plotline.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 - Beginnings and an a Fateful end

So I need to give credit where credits due, I got the original concept of this story from KyuubiGoku. But really I only got this idea from him. And that Idea is simple, Sasuke dies during the mission to the Land of Waves, by the hands of Haku. But not right away, Naruto is still able to defeat and knock out Haku, leaving Kakashi to kill Zabuza himself. Sasuke decides to not be a selfish prick for the last few minutes of his life and has Kakashi transplant his Sharingan eyes into Naruto and Sakura, asking that they complete his life mission and avenge him and his clan, by killing Itachi.

But that's about it, so um Sasuke shall you do the disclaimer?

Sasuke: And why the hell should I?

Look I get it you're angry but-

Sasuke: ANGRY! LISTEN UP ASSHOLE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A STORY WHOSE MAIN PLOT IS ME BEING A GIANT ASSHOLE ONLY TO THEN MAKE ANOTHER ONE WHERE I GIVE _NARUTO_ OF ALL PEOPLE MY BELOVED SHARINGAN!

Because I wanted to, now do the disclaimer or I will have someone else do it

Sasuke: What about pairings?"

What about them?

Sasuke: You never told the readers who the pairings would be, although I guess it's going to be Naruto x Sakura right? Have them form a bond over my death?

Well maybe I'm not sure yet wait till the end and I will make an announcement. To the readers, this story switches from _italics_ to bold quite often. _When in Italics it means it's a flashback,_ bold means it's in the present.

Sasuke: Hmph, fine. Author-sama does not own: Person, place ,thing or event from Naruto, ay and all rights belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

 _"Sasuke! Why? Why did you jump in front of me?"_

 _*Cough* *Cough*_

Sad music played as Naruto slowly walked over to the side of the crowd, wearing the only suit he had ever owned, bought by Iruka-sensei. It was raining, man Naruto hated the rain. It was like the earth itself, no Kami Herself was showing one and all the terrible bitterness Naruto felt.

 _"It doesn't matter why. I just did." Naruto could see even now that Sasuke was trying to hold on to what little pride he had left, as Sasuke himself felt his body growing numb, needles sticking out everywhere on his body._

 _"Sasuke…"_

 _"I don't know loser, my body just jumped of it's own accord."_

 _"But why me?!"_

The crowd around him was big, even for a single child it was big. Almost the entire village had decided to show up. Almost as if a Hokage had died or something. Naruto felt nothing but anger. They hadn't come to say good bye, or weep for the loss of his best friend. The cried for the loss of opportunity to grab hold of the Uchiha treasure. And for some they had come to claim it in his absence.

His fingers clinched the rose in his hands even tighter, as he suppressed his anger for the hundredth time that day.

 _"Because idiot, out of all of those fake people in the Leaf, *cough* you were the only one to understand what it meant to have nothing, T-*cough, cough* t o be alone. Sad and depressed. You're a lot stronger than I am. You where able to *cough*_ _look past it all and think of your future. I was only focusing on killing_ _ **him.**_ _Never thinking past that."_

 _Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his shirt, already his body was pale, and barley had any strength left. "Please Naruto," by this point he, Naruto, knew Sasuke had dropped his pride, having said 'please'. "Don't let Itachi get away with what he did! Promise me! Prom..ise…me!" He had let go of Naruto's shirt and went limp in his arms, his Sharingan staring off in the distance as his breath became a death rattle. Even Naruto knew he didn't have a lot of time left. That's when_ she _spoke up._

 _"Is this your first time seeing a comrade die?"_

Sakura stepped up besides Naruto, her quiet sobbing the only sound she made. Wearing a simple black dress, and holding a similar white rose to Naruto she simple stared at the coffin, as people made their way to it, to lay their own rose down, and offer a few last words or prayers to him. Sasuke had meant everything to her, and now he was gone, leaving her behind in a world she wasn't sure she would survive in on her own.

A firm grip on her shoulder brought her eye up to the understanding soft blue one of her teammate Naruto.

 _"He's a ninja, his life was at risk the moment he put on your village's headband. I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I'm sorry I had to do it." She held up a hand, showcasing the senbon in between her fingers. "You were foolish to battle me, and should've surrendered when you had the chance. Please for-"  
_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Iruka Umino watched his students carefully, as Naruto and Sakur where both mimicking their sense at the moment, with Naruto having his headband covering his right eye, and Sakura's covering her left eye. He felt bad for them, Naruto especially. He didn't have a lot to start with and now he lost his best friend, his rival. Iruka himself was feeling a tad bit guilty. Even he was aware of the rather slack graduating methods of the Academy. 'If only I had spoken with Lord Third, and trained them harder. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

 _Haku was caught by surprise by the amount of anger in Naruto's voice as he was bent over Sasuke's body, his shoulders trembling ever so slightly. "I see you are not accustomed to death. I am sorry you're first encounter with it had to be at the fall of a close comrade. But-"_

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto's body had bolted straight up, and Haku was caught by surprise again as the boy's normally blue eyes were now blood red, and his pupils slitted. A strange orange chakra was slowly seeping it's way across his body as Naruto trembled with rage and grief of the likes Haku had never seen before._

Iruka looked over to Kakashi, having remembered what he had been like once his former teammate Obito had died, and then again when Rin, his other teammate had perished, by his own hands none the less. He was expecting a relapse but was surprised to see that instead of guilt and sorrow covering Kakashi's face, a mask of steel had taken place. His eye showed no emotion as he stared at the lone body in the coffin, then switched his gaze back to his two remaining students. 'He's trying to be strong for them.' Iruka realized. Little did he know that Kakashi's thoughts where on the same line.

'I'm sorry Obito I failed you, twice now. But Minato-sensei, Tyga-san **(1)** , I will NOT fail them. No matter what it cost me. '

 _Haku knew what ever was going on with Naruto, it wasn't natural. But what she did know was that it made him stronger, faster, let him keep up with faster speeds and it made him dangerous. She decided after trying to confuse him with some high-speed movement and failing as Naruto easily kept up with her, that she wouldn't place nice. She was going to end this, before playing nice bit her in the ass._

 _After moving from mirror to mirror and making sure Naruto didn't know where she was, she sent a hail of senbon flying towards, the back of his neck, the middle of his spine and several other vital spots that would either incapacitate him, knock him out or both. Of course it was to no avail, as Naruto seemly screamed, or more accurately ROARED, the senbon where sent flying away from him. After trying this several more times, and being met with failure at each one, Haku held up one hand, doing rapid one-handed hand signs, and throwing shuriken and kunai to keep Naruto busy, the water inside her mirror dome rose from the ground and froze making thousands of ice needles._

 _Naruto stared disinterested at the floating senbons, rather cockily if Haku guessed, and started looking for the real one, Haku finished and all of her reflections stomped as the ice needles started floating together as she said calmly "Ice Art: A thousand needles style: One thousand points of the dragon!"_

Of course all of Sasuke's classmates where there, wearing the same solemn black as every one else, Ino very much in the same shape as Sakura at the moment. The three sensei's croweded around Kakashi as a sign of support while the children where behind the remaining members of team Seven. The proceedings where very simple, the funeral had been set for a week after Team Seven got home. To give the team time to grieve and give every one else a chance to prepare for it. Once everyone had gathered, Hiruzen had began the bleak ceremony by giving a speech about moving on and using Sasuke's sacrifice to grow stronger. Then people where allowed to come up to the open casket lay down their flower, say what they want and move on. It Went Hokage first, then the civilian council, then the ninja clan heads, then the smaller clan heads, then his class mates, then civilians then finally his team last.

 _Haku had no idea what happened. Her dragon had formed like normally, then gave a challenging roar as it dashed it's way over to Naruto's form, which was still over Sasuke's body, as if he were guarding it from any further attacks. But in the blink of an eye, Naruto was clashing and going through her dragon, knocking away her needles as if they where a chess board. It baffled her._

 _'Just a minute ago he couldn't fight back at all, and now he's brushing off one of my strongest attacks like they where nothing! What is this weird Orange chakra? And why does it feel so EVIL?'_

 _Then in another blink he was in front of HER. How he figured out which among the twenty four reflections he saw was her, she had no idea. All she knew was that he was in front of her, one clawed hand reared back for a powerful haymaker. And that she had only a fraction of a second to throw her arms up in a meager defense as he broke through her Ice mirror and sent her flying to the other side of the bridge._

Kakashi wasn't all that surprised that Jiraiya had made his way to the village, and was here. His spy network was big and set in away that he would've heard probably the day after his team had gotten back. His normal joking expression was replaced by a somber face, as he stared at his godson. 'I wonder when he'll tell Naruto. I know Naruto will either hate Jiraiya or love him.' **(2)** He brought his one good eye to stare at his students for the thousandth time that day. 'These two are either going to make or break in the next couple of days. I'm going to need to keep an eye on them.'

 _"H-Haku? What the hell?"_

 _Naruto's fist was stopped just centimeters away from Haku's face as he stared into brown eyes, as his chakra cloaked faded away. Haku gave a friendly smile. As she slowly reached up and pointed the kunai in Naruto's hands towards her. "Go on Naruto- san. Kill me, I killed your best friend, and I have failed Zabuza-sama. I am a useless tool now, and Zabuza-sama has no need for broken tools."_

 _For the third time that day Haku was surprised as Naruto simply knelt in front of her_ _ **(3)**_ _so they where eye level with each other. And he simply asked "why? Why do you think so low of yourself for someone like Zabuza? It's obvious he doesn't care for you."_

Ino walked up to Sasuke's body, tears still falling over her face. He was dressed in a light grey kimimono with the Uchiha fan over his heart. And a white cloth was tied around his eyes. But what brought a small comfort to her heart was the fact that Sasuke's dead body was smiling . "Why? Why did you give your life for someone like Naruto? And then give him your clans prized possession" She softly whispered to herself. Placing her flower at the small dais at the base of his coffin she placed one slender hand on it softly saying "I love you Sasuke Uchiha" Before turning around and walking away, not before glaring daggers at Naruto **(4)**. This didn't go unnoticed by Asuma however as Shikamaru and Choji approached, for once Choji's ever present bag of chips was gone, and Shikamaru looked serious.

Looking over Sasuke's body Shikamaru said, with a sigh, "I never did like you Sasuke, always had to one up Naruto, always made the girls in class get loud. But you were still my class mate growing up, and I respected your battle prowess. I'm sad to see you off. " Placing his flower he moved to the side to let Choji take his turn. But surprisingly Choji placed just placed his flower down and gave a small bow.

 _"… And then Zabuza found me. For once someone saw potential in me and took the time to care for me, albeit not in the most caring of ways. But Zabuza-sama made sure I could survive on my own. He gave me a reason to live, and now I live to serve him and help him accomplish his dreams. That is my only purpose in life."  
_

 _Tears where going down Naruto's face as he listened to Haku's story so very similar to his own. His arm limped to his side as he said "we're just a like, you and I." He held up his hands as the last remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra faded away from his hands as his features became normal again. "Blessed with a gift that everyone else see's as a curse. Hated, and mocked, and bullied because of it. No one ever taking the time to really understand what was going on. All alone in the world, scared that any moment could be your last." His eyes where brought back to Haku. "I don't like you Haku. I don't think I ever will. But I understand you at the very least."_

 _Haku gave a genuine smile. "I understand Naruto-san. Thank you. Now please go ahead and kill me." She closed her eyes, before she heard a weird sound and snapped them open to see her master about to be impaled by the silver haired sensei who's hand was covered in lightning. "On second thought Naruto-san, there is something I must do."_

Now it was the civilians turns to go and pay their respects. Naruto watched impassively with one dead eye, as he saw nothing but fakeness and crocodile tears as people approached. Sakura noticed too, if the tightening of her grip on his shoulder every time some random civilian girl claimed to have loved Sasuke very deeply came up was any indicator. Which was about every other girl. 'Loved him my ass' she screamed in her mind. There was no response from inner Sakura. Sakura hadn't heard from her ever since Sasuke died. 'No one really knew Sasuke. Only Naruto did.' She shook her head looking down and closing her eyes. . 'Not even I knew Sasuke all that well. '

 _'Wh-what happened?' Haku looked down at her fallen body slightly confused. She had ran to intercept Kakashi's lightning technique, but after a couple of seconds she heard a startled cry "NO!" From behind, from Naruto, and her the whirl of throwing weapons being sent flying. Then she fell down. And Zabuza got impaled, and there was a giant hole in his chest, with Kakashi's arm sticking right through. Haku wanted to believe what she was seeing wasn't real. From behind she could hear "SASUKE!" And automatically knew the pink haired girl had found her teammate. The last thing she saw was Zabuza's knees buckling as he mumbled something to Kakashi , before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling forward._

 _Sakura was huffing rage evident on her face as she slammed her fist into the back of the female hunter nin, Haku, she thought Naruto had called her. She had….had KILLED HER SASUKE!_ _ **"Yeah she did and now we're going to fuck her up!"**_ _Inner Sakura was shouting her need for brutal, bloody revenge. She slowly pulled_ _a kunai and began creeping up on Haku's unmoving form. That was until a hand laid itself on her shoulder. With a start she turned, swinging her fist into the open palm of Kakashi waiting to catch it._

 _"No Sakura. It's not the way of the Leaf to kill unarmed, defenseless, people. We would be no better than them if we did."  
_

 _"But Kakashi-sensei she.."_

 _Kakashi cut her off in a rough voice "I know what she did Sakura." He was going to say more, to try and comfort her and to stave off the emotional waterfall she would most certainly become once adrenaline wore off, but he was cut short by the sound of clapping, and a menacing like chuckle._

Sakura had moved over to Ino to try and comfort her. And Naruto was left with Iruka and Kakashi as more and more civilians claimed to be good friends to the Uchiha name, and more and more children claimed to know Sasuke better than anyone else. As it was, Iruka's firm hand on Naruto's shaking shoulders where the only thing keeping him in place at the moment.

Then a random civilian girl, some normal looking face Naruto thought might have been in their class, but never managed to pass, came up and loudly proclaimed that Sasuke had only ever loved her and that why he would even consider sacrificing his life for some blonde loser who wasn't worth the waste of breath, when they where to be happily married. He had to physically be held back by Iruka, Kiba and Choji, so as not to commit murder.

Finally it was time for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to go up.

 _It had been a bloody battle Kakashi reminisced. After Zabuza had been defeated Gato had shown up with about fifty mercenaries saying he had never intended to pay off Zabuza anyways, and gave a crude bow and thank you to Kakashi and his team for doing the job for him. Of course Gato didn't like loose ends, so he told his mean to kill the ninja but save the girls, they would be fun for later._

 _Kakashi actually felt a knot in his stomach as he saw the band of barley armed and trained men making their way closer. He could probably take out half of them with a water dragon, but that would be about it and he wasn't sure if he would have enough time to properly weave the hand signs. He could make a group of shadow clones, but with his depleted reserves he could only make about four and they wouldn't last very long. And he wasn't sure how the training of his other two students would carry them if they had to fight._

 _An Orange and Pink blur passed by him, and it took him a few seconds to realize that his two students where now rushing headlong into the group, kunai in each and as they screamed their rage. Fear for their life galvanized him to action as he speed off after them. But by the time he had caught up , they where already in the middle of a pretty fierce melee, and too his surprise, rage and what looked to be the Kyuubi's chakra were keeping them alive as they fought one bandit after the other not slowing down._

 _Some bandits seeing their friends getting beat thought that they'd have better luck fighting the sensei who had fought harder. Of course they where dead wrong, as Kakashi easily disposed of them. Years of experience had easily let Kakashi maneuver around their dull blades. Needless to say they where down in three seconds. A quick movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking in that direction he saw Gato trying to escape, a trio of who he had assumed where his bandit leaders following close behind._

Naruto and Sakura stepped off first, side by side. Their faces set in stone, they approached their long time friend and teammate. While Naruto had a better time holding himself together, Sakura didn't have the sort of experience he did. She had only to take a look at him, and the cloth covering his eyes, and the one covering hers, before she broke down in tears again.

But Kakashi's firm grip on her shoulder, as well as a soft squeeze on her arm from Naruto, helped her continue walking. Sakura felt nothing but sadness, like her soul had been ripped from her and the only thing left was a bottomless pit. They where in front of his coffin now. By some unspoken agreement Kakashi and Naruto took a step back allowing Sakura to have a little bit of space. She put one hand on his coffin looking at him, her other on her headband, covering her left eye.

"S-Sasuke. There is so much I wanted to tell you. But that can wait for the future. I guess what I want to tell you now is thanks for the gift. I won't waste it, Naruto and I will make sure your older brother pays. It's so stupid, now that you're gone it's like I know you so much better. How I" she stopped herself for a second smiling sadly at the ground before continuing "how I never had a chance because I wasn't strong enough, and never took my training seriously. How an Uchiha could only ever marry a strong girl." She laughed bitterly, "well I know now and it's too late." She gently placed her flower down, onto the hundred others and just loud enough for Ino to hear she said "I'm not going to say I loved you, because through your death I realized how childish I've been, and I realized that I'm to young to know what true love is" A little softer she said " But I DO know that I cared for you, and that we grew close as a team. Thank you." With that she stood back.

 _They had made it through the fight in relatively one piece. Kakashi had went and secured Gato, taking his two guards out in one blow, and the final one with a roundhouse kick. With the midget simply tied and shoved on his back he turned and made a single clone, limping just as bad as he was. He pointed at the still fierce melee happening beside them and they nodded to each other._

 _Naruto and Sakura were back to back, with the Orange chakra Naruto had swirling around him once more. To Kakashi's surprised eye, a little bit had apparently rubbed off onto Sakura as a smaller less developed cloak of the orange chakra out lined her form. They had taken damage from the odd weapon here or there, mostly small nicks more apparent on Sakura then Naruto as even now wounds he had started to close._

 _The major damage though happened right in front of his eye as he and his clone rushed the back of the group. He saw one thug lunge at Sakura, who easily avoided his weapon and threw him over her shoulder on top of another group. But another bandit had taken the opportunity of her being blinded by his body to step close to try and deliver a fatal downward blow. Of course Sakura's ninja training had prepared her for such situations, as she instinctively took a step back. But exhaustion and weariness had taken it's effect on her body. She was a step to slow and the blow instead of hitting her temple like it was supposed to, it went in a diagonal arc across her left eye._

 _She went to her knees in a scream of rage, fear, panic and pain holding the bleeding wound. Only for Naruto to let out a loud monstrous roar, turning his one good eye away from Sakura for a moment, still fighting his way through the crowd, he saw a crossbow bolt in Naruto's right eye socket. He too went down, the chakra evaporating away from his body._

 _It was then that Kakashi and his clone made it's way over to and around Naruto and Sakura. The addition of two new people made the group of bandits back away a few steps as Kakashi and his clone brandished rather sharp looking kunai, and the real Kakashi was wielding Zabuza's huge sword he had picked up on his mad dash over to his students. He glared at the men who hurt his students. "I am going to kill all of you, very painfully and very slowly for this!"_

 _He was about to say more when a single crossbow bolt arced from the sky over the group of bandits to land right in front of Kakashi's feet._

Kakashi stepped forward. He crouched so that he was level with the coffin. But he wasn't looking at it, he was staring at the ground. "First Minato -sensei, then Obito, then Rin and now you Sasuke. I was going to mold you into a good Shinobi. One all of them would have been proud of. But I failed. I failed as a teacher, I failed as a sensei and I failed as your mentor. I'm sorry. But" he looked towards the sky, off into the distance where he could just make out a break in the clouds, a small ray of sun shining through "I haven't given up. I'm not going to run from this like I did everyone else. And" he looked back at Naruto and Sakura "I won't let the same thing happen to these two."

 _"K-Kakashi-s-sensei is that you?"_

 _Kakashi looked down at the dying form of Sasuke Uchiha. There was nothing he could do. Haku had hit one needle inside Sasuke's heart and as far as he could tell was bleed out on the inside._ _ **(5)**_ _He was going to die, and that could happen any minute now. Inari had rallied the entirety of the village of Wave, and each one had grabbed some makeshift weapon. Twenty against over fifty, the bandits threw down their weapons and gave up._

 _Kakashi had then went about immediately tending to his two students who had both lost unconsciousness due to shock, chakra exhaustion on Naruto's part, and physical exhaustion on Sakura's. They had both taken serious blows to their eye, and there was nothing he could do to save them. They where going to be blind and down one teammate. Speaking of, once he had finished removing the crossbow bolt, and bandaging Naruto he laid him and Sakura off to the side._

 _Limping over to Sasuke, he found him still alive, but barley._

 _"Yes Sasuke I'm here."_

 _"How are *cough* Naruto and Sakura?"_

 _"Not good, Gato brought a bunch of goons and they fought them off, losing an eye each in the process. Sakura her left and Naruto his right."_

 _"I don't have long myself do i?"_

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke but no you don't there's nothing I can do."_

 _Sasuke laughed, or at least he did the closest thing he could to laughing. "But I think there's something I could do for them. Kakashi get closer please."  
_

 _Doing as he was told, Kakashi saddled up closer to Sasuke's form, as he shakily tried to form the tiger hand sign. Seeing this, Kakashi helped him and could feel Sasuke drawing on what little reserves he had left. "I don't know how you got that Sharingan of yours Kakashi-sensei , but I now what the operation was used so you could get it. And I've been questioning why a proud Uchiha would ever give someone outside of the clan his most valuable asset. But now I do" Understanding dawned on Kakashi as he saw Sasuke close his eyes and say "Sharingan!" opening them he looked towards Kakashi "it figures that the one nice thing I do for the pink banshee and the blond idiot is probably the best thing an Uchiha can do right?"_

 _"Sasuke are you sure of this?"_

 _"It's not like I'll have any use of them once I'm dead. Now hurry up, it's difficult enough to talk let alone mold chakra."_

All eyes were on Naruto as he slowly made his way to stand in front of Sasuke's coffin. And All eyes where on him as he slowly lifted up his head band. Which surprised Kakashi, that was first time he had looked through his Sharingan since Kakashi had done the operation.

 _Naruto woke with a start. He was confused He couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was…*gasp* SASUKE! It was then he realized that his right eye was covered by his headband, much like Kakashi's was. He had brought his hand up to fix it, like how he always wore it, but a gentle cough caught his attention. Looking over he looked into the sad eye of his sensei_

"You were the only one to understand me, you where like a brother to me Sasuke, always disrespecting me, but looking out for me in your own way. Always challenging me, pushing me to be better, be stronger, be your rival. For that you have my gratitude, for that you have my promise, that I will complete your dream as well. "

 _"Sasuke d-did what?"_

"But I'm not going to kill Itachi. No I'm going to bring him back and take away everything that made him a man. Made him a ninja, made him an Uchiha."

 _"So he's actually dead?"_

 _"Yes Naruto. I have his body stored in a sealing scroll so we can have a funeral back at the Leaf."_

 _"And I have one of his Sharingan eyes, because mine was irreparably damage not even" He looked over to the still unconscious form of Sakura, who's left eye was covered. It was not going to be pleasant when she woke up was Naruto's thoughts as he continued "the fox could heal?"_

"I will make him and anyone associated with him pay for bringing you so much pain."

 _"Not as far as I could tell. Plus it was Sasuke's last wish. And I just couldn't say no. It was either that or risk you going blind. It was an on the spot thing, and I didn't have time to think."_

 _Kakashi would've have said more but Naruto raised a hand to stop him. "I understand Kakashi-sensei. Thanks, for doing what Sasuke asked."_

 _"You're taking this news rather well Naruto."_

Naruto gave Kakashi a sad smile. "Not really. But I know there will be time for tears later. What I want to know is what happened to…."

The proceedings where over, the grave of the last loyal Uchiha was buried, and seals placed to prevent those from desecrating his grave. Everyone had made their way home, leaving four people in the clearing. Of course the last person arrived after everyone else had left. Wearing a small black kimimono, Haku approached Sasuke's tomb, a small carnation in her hand. **(6 &7) **

"I am not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry I had to do it. You fought valiantly Sasuke Uchiha. You protected that which you held precious to you, even at the cost of your own life. And even in death you go out of your way to help your precious people."

 _"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me or take me back to your village as a prisoner?"_

 _"Well I plan on taking you back to our village, but after that I don't know what's going to happen. Yes you killed a Leaf Shinobi, but at the time you where an enemy Shinobi. Plus I promised Zabuza that I would take care of you. He really did care for you."_

"I hope you are back with your family enjoying yourself." Haku bowed and turned to look at Kakashi, the Leaf Shinobi headband hanging around her neck catching the sunlight slightly.

"Ah I see you decided to don your new headband. Good, the less people who know your connection to Sasuke the better. Naruto, Sakura" Kakashi turned to his pupils whose faces where still pointed down and ignoring Haku. They had forgiven her actions, but they weren't comfortable in her presents just yet. And Kakashi didn't blame them. Lord Third had been kind when offering Haku a spot in the village for the proclaimed Yuki clan. Of course Haku being a Genin and all was still required to be on a team.

"I want you two to head home. Be with friends and family, grieve and grow from this. We start back up in one week times, training with Haku. Sasuke will be missed but-"

He was cut off as Haku politely coughed "Kakashi -sensei, they're gone. They left after you made the comment about me wearing my headband. "

Kakashi sighed, "well Haku I know things are going to be kind of hectic around here for a week or so. But they're either going to come through this ordeal stronger for it, or collapse into insanity. " He looked directly at her. "What you do in this week for them shall probably effect how they view you for the rest of their lives. Naruto and surprisinglySakura have forgiven you **(8)**. But it will take a considerable amount of time for them to be able to trust you. I will show you to Naruto's house, that's where you will be staying until Lord Third can get room settled for a clan compound. "

Haku gave a small bow, the Anbu-like mask swinging from her waist as she did. "Thank you Kakashi-san, I to shall need the time to get accustomed to these new lands, and this village."

 _"H-Haku? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes Zabuza-sama, I am here. I am so sorry I failed you, I am a useless tool."_

Zabuza gave out a gargled laugh as his pale face pinched in pain. "You where good enough Haku. Did you get the two children? Kakashi's brats."

 _Haku looked back as Kakashi was busy tending to his two injured students, laying right beside the black haired Uchiha. "I got one of them Zabuza-sama. But the blond one tapped into some hidden power and easily over powered me."_

 _"And the bridge builder?"_

 _"Alive."  
_

 _"Haku grab my blade."_

 _Haku hastily grabbed Zabuza's giant sword, with apparent ease, and gently placed it in his hands. Only for him to throw it as best he could right in front of Haku, the blade absorbing the blood on the ground, all the little knicks and bumps on it disappearing. "No you idiot. You take it. As the only person close to me, it rightfully belongs to you know."_

 _Haku looked at Zabuza in surprise. "Zabuza-sama?"_

 _"I guess in the end, I wasn't a proper ninja Haku, and I've wanted to tell you this for a long time," By now Zabuza was looking straight at the sky, and Haku knew when he finished speaking, the words he were saying would be his last. "You're my child. I always hated how I made you believe you where a tool. But I was to ashamed to try and change you. I thought you would think I was weak. When I found you as a youngling, I thought you would be a good tool. But as time progressed and you became the strong person you are today, I realized I thought of you as just more than a tool. Don't let my death stop you from living your life. Live, survive become strong. Go somewhere and start a new life. You're not in any of the bingo books, you can …. Do ….it….."  
_

 _His head tilted to the side, and his eyes closed. He was dead. Kakashi watched as Haku sank to her knees, showing the first bit of emotion he had ever seen. He had heard every word Zabuza said and approached Haku._

Haku walked a little bit away to the very edge of the graveyard where a willow tree was casting a shadow on the ground. Underneath the Willow was a basic round tombstone and engraved on them was "Zabuza Momoichi, a strong man who died with a smile." and below the engravings was a depiction of a blade, next to Kiri's symbol. She got on her knee's placing a small flower in front of the tomb. Zabuza's body hadn't been buried in Konoha, but Kakashi had erected a small tomb in his name, for her sake, Speaking of, Kakashi decided to hang back and let Haku have her privacy.

"Hello Zabuza-sama. I hope you got to the other place, I did as you asked, I went to the Leaf village. I know Ironic right? Lord Third has even offered me a spot in the Leaf Shinobi Ninja Forces, promises a place for the Yuki clan in Konoha if I want to rebuild. Even gave me a headband. But I don't know if I want to stay. After being on the move my entire life it feels weird finally settling down. Then there's your goals. I promised you I would get them done, but I don't think the Leaf would help end Yagura's reign of Kiri. That would cause to many problems and give other countries like Iwa and Kumo to take action against the Leaf."

She noticed a small Red Robin landed on a branch of the Willow, and from her position, she could see the small scar across it's stomach. And She smiled. "I don't know what to do Zabuza-sama. Should I stay or should I go?"

* * *

ANNNNNNNND CUT!

So what did you guys think? First chapter of this story. Again, credit to KyuubiGoku for the idea. Now I need you, the readers, to help me decide the pairings. Your options are: Sakura and Haku. Keep in mind which ever one you choose will affect the rest of the story. If you choose Haku, then I will be paring Sakura up with an OC and Haku shall remain in the Leaf sharing an apartment with Naruto.

But on the flipside if you choose Sakura, then I shall make Haku a boy from chapter 2 and onwards, and he will leave the village in search of his own goals. Though he will be seen again. And I know just who to pair him with if that happens. I made Haku a girl for this chapter, because I always believed, and will always believe, that Haku is a boy.

Anything to say Sasuke?

Sasuke:…

I guess not anyways I hope this chapter wasn't to difficult to follow along with. Please read and review, I am giving this story uploaded 11/3/2017 a week to get reviews so that it has enough time to decide what the parings will be so on 11/10/17 voting will be over. Have a good life

Ja ne!

* * *

Ice Arts: A Thousand Needles Style: One Thousand Points of the Dragon - Haku uses her thousand needles of death to form a dragon made of ice senbon to launch at her target. Rank/Power: high Chunin to low Jounin(depends on amount of chakra and needles put into technique. Chakra Consumption: Low Jounin, Chakra control: Mid Jounin

* * *

1) Sakura's father of course

2) Like the pairing, I will leave it up to you.

3) Naruto's not a complete jerk, plus he's not used to fighting friends in a life or death situation.

4) Yup, it's going to be one of THOSE types of stories. Sorry to all Ino lovers out there, but she is not going to be a nice person in this story.

5) I'm not good with medical stuff, so please don't hate for this part, if it's feasible that any of these would've instantly kill Sasuke I don't know.

6) Again in this chapter I refer to Haku as a girl, but that may change in the future

7) Like #5 I am not good with flowers, I just like carnations, so if it has any special symbolical meaning I am not aware of it.

8) Yeah, I would like to think that seeing Sasuke die right in front of her (or so she believes) really matured her, and she isn't as fanatic over Sasuke as she is depicted in the show because FANFICTION! Keep in mind just because she's forgiven Haku, does not mean she's comfortable around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - The Start of Something Great

SOOOOOOOO There have been a few *coughtwelvecough* rough drafts of this story. And last week I had a good one laid out and was about to upload it when an idea popped into my head, and I talked to my beta reader, TheAstralNinja (who you should totally look up because I definitely did not promise him a shout out), also you may have noticed the change of title and story description, because I have changed where I want the story to go to. Just know it's all about team Seven. Just with a twist.

Sasuke: But you didn't change the last chapter?

No, not really. Because that is quite possibly the best chapter I've ever written. Besides I purposefully made it ambiguous so that I could be flexible with the story line. But yeah, I also have recently fallen in love with Iruka so he's going to have a big part in the story to play as well. Not much else I think I need to say so please read review and enjoy. Also I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. Anyways do the Disclaimer

Sasuke: Hn..fine the Author doesn't own any person, place, thing, or event from the Naruto world, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Two days had passed since the funeral when a lone figure approached the grave of Sasuke Uchiha. He was tall, with jet black hair. Though it was hidden under the woven rounded hat he wore, and it was hard to tell what kind of build he had underneath the black rob with red clouds. Itachi Uchiha stared at the marked grave for a second before shaking his head. Of course that's when the other person spoke up "You never did get to see Sasuke a lot when he was young did you Itachi?"

Turning around Itachi came face to face with Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. One of the few people who knew his true position within in the Akatsuki. But someone who shouldn't have known he was here. "No I did not, Akatsuki has been keeping me on my feet doing reconnaissance and getting money. Plus my partner just died **(1)** so we are out looking for a new one. When Zetsu told me of Sasuke's death I thought I would come and see Sasuke once last time. And discovered if he died in disgrace running away or not" **(A/N For this story I am going to say that Pain didn't have eyes on Naruto at this point in time, or at the bridge battle.)**

Jiraiya smiled and stood beside Itachi. Both men knew the other had no intention to fight. It would be disrespectful to their surroundings after all. "Well you don't have to worry about that Itachi. Sasuke gave his life saving Naruto, and in doing so gave his Sharingan to both Naruto and Sakura Haruno his other teammate. ."

Itachi looked sideways at Jiraiya, "This Sakura, she wouldn't happen to be Tyga Haruno's daughter would she?"

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Yeah he finally settled down. She's not much yet, but with proper training she could become a formidable opponent."

Itachi knelt down, placing a blue orchid down on Sasuke's grave. He looked at Jiraiya, "But did Sasuke die fighting? Was he a worthy ninja?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm on my way to meet someone who can bring me to Naruto, but from what I've heard they where best friends. I am sure Naruto will have nothing but good things to say about him."

Itachi looked down for a second, before tossing a scroll to Jiraiya saying "here, for the successor of Sasuke's Sharingan."

"Ok Naruto, you've been at this training ground all week, since Sasuke's funeral, and Haku went away. You need to pull yourself together."

Kakashi was talking to Naruto, who looked like he hadn't slept in for a while. And the marks of very intense workout sessions and sparring session were evident on his body. And if Kakashi's nose was correct he hadn't bothered to shower either. Naruto was swaying on his feet as it was, if he kept this up he would collapse to fatigue within the hour. But a defiant look went into his eye as he stood, or tried to stand, his ground.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I need to be stronger, if I want to finish Sasuke's mission then I NEED to be stronger." Even in his exhausted state, Kakashi could clearly see that Kyuubi and his chakra were working just as tirelessly as Naruto to heal his wounds . And he knew exactly what Naruto was going through. When Obito died, he did the same thing, working twice as hard when he killed Rin.

"Naruto come over here and sit in the shade for a minute, I want to tell you a story about my childhood." This caught Naruto's attention He knew very little about Kakashi's background, and all Iruka would tell him was that it wasn't the prettiest. So allowing his arms to limp by his sides, he walked over to the patch of grass Kakashi had indicated.

"The day I was promoted to Jounin, Konoha was still at war with Iwa. Lord Third decided to send me and my team on a mission to destroy a bridge. My team consisted of an Inuzuka named Rin, and an Uchiha named Obito, who had yet to awaken his Sharingan. Our Sensei was Minato Namikaze." Kakashi paused for a second, waiting to see if that name would mean anything to Naruto. Of course Naruto's puzzled look told him everything he needed to know. **(2)**

"He would later become the Fourth Hokage Naruto." At this Naruto jumped in surprise. The name had sounded familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it.

"WHAT! You were trained by The Fourth! WOW THAT'S SO COOL!"

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's antics, "Yes I was. But" A sad look got into Kakashi's eyes "at that point in time I wasn't a nice person. I didn't believe in teamwork, or friends. Mine and Obito's relationship was exactly like yours and Sasuke's, but with roles reversed. I was cold and distant, he was bright and cheerful. I was a protégé and he was a hard worker. Our mission to stop Iwa soon turned south after Minato-sensei left, Two Iwa Jounin **(3)** ambushed us and we fought. During this battle Obito unlocked his Sharingan, but even with me and him working together they took Rin."

Kakashi took a breath and looked towards the sky, recollecting himself. "We followed them of course to a cave. We defeated them, but one of the Jounin activated an explosive trap. The whole cave was collapsing. A huge rock was going to crush me, but Obito jumped out of the way and saved me. With his dying breath, he gave me his Sharingan and me and Rin left the cave."

Naruto was completely enthralled by Kakashi's story. He thought this would be one of few times that he would learn about Kakashi's past. And he was curious as to how Kakashi got his Sharingan. But he would have never thought it would have been so similar to how Sasuke gave him his Sharingan. Then Kakashi spoke up again,

"Afterwards I did what you're doing now I trained nonstop, day after day. I was going to work myself to the bone. I blamed myself, if I had been stronger then I could have changed what happened. I learned to stop blaming myself for what happened." Kakashi crouched so he and Naruto were eye level with each other. "Unlike me back then, you have friends who are willing to grieve with you. Don't isolate yourself because then you'll end up bitter and lonely. "

"But Kakashi had I been stronger I could have prevented Sasuke from dying." Naruto cast his eyes to the ground, a depressed tone entering his voice. "If I had been stronger then-

Kakashi cut him off, saying "then Sasuke would not have had to protect you. I know, if I had been stronger then Obito wouldn't have had to save me too. But then I realized something Naruto." This made Naruto look back up. "Had I been stronger than I would have saved Obito instead, and I would have died. And then who knows what might have happened. If you had been stronger than you would have saved Sasuke instead, and you would have died, and I would be having this conversation with Sasuke instead."

Naruto hadn't thought of that.

"Besides, Sasuke didn't die so you could run yourself into the ground. "

"He's right you know" all eyes, in this case two eyes, turned towards the new voice. Iruka Umino was making his way across the training field. And Naruto noticed another person with him, he had seen him before only once, and that was at Sasuke's funeral. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese getas, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He also had long white hair, tied in a semi ponytail and on his back Naruto could see some sort of large scroll.

The older man stayed a couple of steps back as Iruka walked up to Naruto and flicked him on the nose. "You're no good to anybody if you can't do anything. Besides if what I was told is right than you need to eat." Naruto noticed that Kakashi quickly made his way over to the white haired man and the two began speaking in hushed voices. "Hey are you paying attention to me?!" This was followed by Iruka affectionately hitting Naruto on top of his head.

"Hey! What was that for Iruka-sensei?"

"Pay attention when someone's speaking to you."

"Sorry I was curious about the guy over there that Kakashi-sensei is talking to."

Iruka laughed, "oh That's Jiraiya the Toad Sannin." Iruka waited a second to see if Naruto would remember that name from his classes back in the academy days. Of course he wasn't surprised when a blank look was his returning answer. Iruka sighed as he put his face in his hand. "You know, the only person who could fight our Hokage and have a chance at winning?"

He didn't get further than that as Naruto made a mad dash to run right in front of Jiraiya, asking questions the entire time. "HEY YOU! Can you really fight the Hokage? Why's your hair so long? Why's it white already? You don't look so old. Hey if you are really that old then how could you fight Hokage-jiji? Wait hold on, I've never seen him fight before. Hey Iruka-sensei how good of a fighter is Hokage-jiji?"

Jiraiya didn't know whether to be annoyed at Naruto's disrespect to his age, his lack of knowledge of his status as a Sannin, or lack of knowledge of his own Kage's power or to just laugh at his childish antics. He cast a despairing look towards Kakashi who just shrugged his shoulders as Iruka came over and again hit Naruto over his head screaming "Naruto you idiot! Weren't you paying attention in class? Also don't you know that it's rude to ask someone their age?"

"Ooowww Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka bowed before Jiraiya apologetically "my deepest apologies Jiraiya-sama for his tone."

Jiraiya laughed good naturedly "Well it's alright, after hearing about Naruto's treatment at the hands of the villagers and your own school Iruka-san I'm not that surprised."

Naruto was caught off guard at Jiraiya's casual dismissal. Usually people took every chance they could get to ridicule him, and mock him. To have someone pass up such an easy opportunity was something that never happened. As such he didn't know how to respond. His surprise would double as Jiraiya said "Iruka talk to Kakashi about that little plan we discussed earlier while I take a look at Naruto's seals." Doing as he was told Jiraiya quickly had Naruto take off his shirt and apply chakra to his stomach area, making the seal glow blue.

"You know about this damn seal?"

"Are you seriously asking if I know about the Shikifujin? I don't want to make you mad kid but I'm the one who taught it to the Fourth Hokage. I am Konoha's best seal master all."

"Ok, so the thing has a name, I guess that makes sense but why are you here?"

"Well Kakashi told me about the mission to Wave, and how you tapped into the Fox's power when your friend died. My sincerest apologies by the way. He was worried that the seal might have weakened."

Naruto grunted angrily and said "and let me guess some old fart on the council got worried that their little weapon would go insane?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he stood up from the crouch he was in. "No kid, Kakashi was worried the fox would come out of the seal. If that happens you die. The seal still looks strong, might need to do some modifications to it later. But I'll have to look over my notes before hand. Now do me a favor and apply chakra to your left shoulder blade specifically right above your heart."

"Huh why?"

"What do you mean why? Obviously to check your mother's seal?"

Kakashi's head snapped up as he heard this, a worried look getting into his eye.

"What the hell are you talking about old man? What's this about my mom and some sort of seal?"

Jiraiya looked Naruto confused for a second. His head tilted to the side a little bit. Until some sort of light of understanding reached his eyes and his face darkened considerably . As he slowly asked "Naruto tell me do you even know who your parents are?"

A shake of Naruto's head was all Jiraiya needed to turn around, a pissed off look settling itself on his face as he screamed "KAKASHI HATAKE!"

Kakashi, who had been trying to sneak away , slowly turned around "y-yes Jiraiya-sama?"

Kakashi didn't get another word out as suddenly Jiraiya was in front of him within the literal blink of an eye, lifting him up by his collar, and in another blink Jiraiya had slammed him against a tree. Jiraiya got close to Kakashi's face as he growled "why the hell does my godson not know who his own parent's are?"His eyes widened as another thought struck him, as he shouted "DOES HE EVEN KNOW HE'S MY GODSON?!" He was shaking Kakashi rather violently, Iruka desperately, and failing, to get him off, even though he had no idea what was going on.

Naruto was trying to slowly let the information sink in. This man, this Sannin was his godfather. And he knew his parents, more importantly KAKASHI knew who his parent's were, and he hadn't even bothered to say anything! His bangs covered his face as small tears fell off of his cheeks. For his entire life he knew nothing about his parents, then his own SENSEI knows who they are?! Who else knew but didn't tell him?

Now his hands where starting to shake , as a new anger filled his system. One that he had never felt before. Before it was an anger because of hurt, whether to himself or someone hurting his friends. But this time it was different. This time he was well and truly pissed. And Iruka could see it, as red chakra slowly started to seep out of Naruto's skin. He rushed on over to him, gathering him in a big hug. Or he TRIED to as Naruto stepped back and gave him a betrayed look.

"Did you know Iruka-sensei that this man was my god father? Do you know who my parents are?"

Iruka was quick to shake his head and say "no Naruto." He crouched to a knee, and continued "that night with Mizuki, when you learned about the fox being sealed into you. If I had known who your parents were I would've told you then. You're like my little brother Naruto. I care to much to keep that kind of information away from you. "

By this point Jiraiya had let go of Kakashi, and muttered something to him in a low breath. Kakashi quickly nodded and shunshined away, a small pile of leaves falling slowly were he had been. Turning around Jiraiya walked over to where Iruka and Naruto where. He gave a sad look to Naruto as he said "Naruto I am so sorry. I was always told you knew who I was, that I was your godfather. And that you knew who your mom and dad where."

He got no further as Naruto surged forward and clocked him in the jaw. Then again Jiraiya had seem him tense up and ball his fist. And had seen him rock back to propel himself forward and up. And had made no move to stop him.

"Where were you?! When I was alone? Being beaten? Being chased and kicked out? On my Birthday where were you!?"

Each sentence was accentuated with a punch to Jiraiya's chest, though they didn't do much. Naruto wasn't screaming, he was trembling. He wasn't angry or sad, he was confused. His whole life he lived with the fact that he might not ever know who his parents are. But now this stranger claimed to know who they were AND be his godfather. All because of his seal...wait!

Jiraiya had seen the look in Naruto's eyes as his trembling hands made the Tiger sign. And he could sense the chakra building up as Naruto directed chakra to his left shoulder blade, And looked with surprise as, just as Jiraiya had said, a small blue seal no bigger than a quarter made itself known, glowing a dull blue. His hands dropped and he slouched against a tree.

Jiraiya, rubbing his jaw, took this opportunity to step forward, standing beside Iruka, he held his hand out to Naruto.

"Look Naruto, I am Konoha's spymaster. I have a large and diverse network of spies that gather information for me. Vital information, sometimes information that stops wars form happening. When the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed inside of you, it was because of me that other nations didn't learn of this and try to invade. My job takes me all over the Elemental Nations, and I meet up with very dangerous men, and track powerful people. I couldn't take you with me, even if I was allowed to. It's not the type of life I wanted you growing up in. Had I known living here would have been equally as bad, if not more damaging I would have taken you with me in a heart beat. I've seen my mistake now and if you will permit me, I'd like to try and be your godfather again"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya, a small voice in the back of his head screaming at him that this was a trick. Jiraiya was going to hurt him, just like everyone else did. And he was about to reject Jiraiya, and hurt himself now rather than take a chance and hurt himself in the future. But then a hand came onto his shoulder and he looked up at the smiling face of Iruka. And then images of Ayame and Ichiraku, entered his head, and then there was Lee and Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba, and for some strange reason Haku came to mind. They were his friends and never hurt him. But was this worth it?

Steeling his eyes, he ignored the voices screaming in the back of his head, as he took Jiraiya's hand and allowed Jiraiya to help him stand up. Dusting himself off, Naruto looked to Iruka, who smiled and gave a small nod, and then back to Jiraiya. "Ok let's start over" he held out his hand "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka's eyes widened, he didn't know how Naruto would react in this situation, he fully expected him to be suspicious of Jiraiya, and be weary around him. But this? Never. Little did he know that his thoughts lined up pretty well with what Jiraiya was thinking as he shook Naruto's hand. "Hey Naruto, I am Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. I was really good friends with your father."

Both Naruto and Iruka gasped at this. Though just a couple of minutes ago, they had heard him scream at Kakashi for not telling Naruto about his parents, but they didn't expect Jiraiya to know them PERSONALLY. Again the prospect of solving a mystery he had tried to solve his entire life was making Naruto shake a little bit. "Do…do you really know who my parents are?"

Jiraiya laughed, good heartedly. "Kid, I taught your father how to fight. He was my protégé." That had Iruka doing a double take. The only official student Jiraiya had ever taught was the… Iruka snapped his attention to Naruto, crouching and grabbing him by the sides of his face, getting a good look at him. This of course was weirding out Naruto. He had never seen Iruka act like this, nor had he seen him act so focused before. Not even when he tried fighting Mizuki.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you doing? Stop grabbing me like that?"

But Iruka just stepped back, his hand to his forehead as he started banging it against a tree muttering under his breath Naruto would later swear he heard Iruka saying "I'm an idiot," repeatedly. Again Jiraiya laughed as he answered Naruto "I think your teacher here just connected the dots, and is berating himself for not realizing it sooner. But" He sat cross legged on the ground, and motioned for Iruka and Naruto to follow. Once they where seated on the ground he continued, pulling out a note book, and started scribbling on it. "First let me tell you about your mother: Kushina Uzumaki The Red Hot Habanero of the Leaf Village ."

* * *

Kakashi walked up to the door a bit hesitantly, he had only seen Sakura once since the funeral, and that was when she had been on her way to Ino's house. He raised his fist, unsure of how this would go. He knocked and heard and older woman say "coming" and he heard the shuffling of feet. He gulped and braced himself as Tyga Haruno answered the door.

"Oh Kakashi-san, what a pleasant surprise. I assume you're here to see Sakura correct?" He stepped to the side and allowed Kakashi into his rather simply decorated home. Kakashi could hear some movement in a kitchen off to the side, Mebuki Haruno, if he could guess. He saw some stairs off to his right, where he assumed the living quarters were located. Realizing he had yet to answer Kizashi he quickly bowed.

"Yes sir, I haven't seen her around lately and I wanted to make sure she's ok."

Mebuki walked in, a plate of food in her hands. She saw Kakashi and smiled, "Hello Kakashi-san. Sakura is…well she isn't fine. A good friend of hers died right in front of her basically. She's just a young girl but she's got her father's strength in her. She will recover. The Yamanaka's have been kind enough to offer some counseling for free, because Sakura and Ino are friends."

Tyga nodded eagerly " yes, she's sad and depressed but she's a Haruno, she will be fine. If you want I will show you to her room. I think seeing her sensei is just what she needs."

Following him, Tyga lead Kakashi up the stairs, where it lead to a simple hallway, lightly decorated with pictures of family and friends. The most interesting thing he could see was some sort of sword on a pedestal at the end of the hallway. For some reason, it greatly got Kakashi's interest. Tyga noticed and laughed softly. "ah that is the Haruno family heirloom." Kakashi walked up to the glass case it was in. It was out of its simple black sheath, and was laying on it's side. Kakashi could clearly see the seal work done on the sides. Tyga spoke up, "It's called Mairu no ken, the sword of a mile. The seals on it are mostly to keep it clean."

But there was more to it, from Kakashi's limited knowledge of seals, most of which he learned after his battle with Zabuza, a seal right at the hilt was meant to absorb blood so it could repair itself. This blade wasn't some mantle piece, it was meant to be used in combat. Stepping away, Kakashi turned towards Tyga to tell him as much but he was already in the process of knocking on a wooden door.

"Sakura honey, are you decent at the moment?"

Kakashi heard a muffled voice respond "yeah dad" the door cracked slightly, and he heard Sakura's voice a bit more clearly "what do you want?"

Tyga stepped to the side so she could see Kakashi "your sensei is here to see you. Why don't you go down stairs and talk to him, while your mother cooks up some food?"

Sakura nodded and opened the door further to walk out. Kakashi immediately noticed Sakura's disheveled look, the way she swayed ever so slightly and the heavy bags underneath her eyes, He knew right away she hadn't been getting proper sleep, or eating much for that matter. He nodded and turned around. Walking down the stairs, mentally preparing himself for the storm that was about to hit.

He sat on a couch, kindly accepting Mebuki's offer of green tea. Though he added a healthy amount of honey to it as well. He thought back to when he was young, and still on a team with Obito and Rin. Adding honey to tea and coffee had been one of the very few things he and Obito had agreed on back then. Shaking his head slightly he saw Mebuki take an acute glance at Sakura coming down the stairs.

He knew that she had just observed the same things he had about her, and probably more. Mothers where just that aware of their children. He smiled as he watched her chastise Sakura, and made her sit at the table and eat, completely ignoring Kakashi. Normally that would be a major breach in protocol, as Mebuki should have let Sakura deal with Kakashi before anything else.

But Kakashi didn't mind, it was a mother's duty to take care of her children. Again his mind went back to one of the few memories he had of his own mother. Gentle eyes watching as his father showed him how to throw a practice kunai. Giving encouraging words when he failed, and being excited when he succeeded. She would die a week later, but it was still a cherished memory.

He was quick to walk over and sit besides his student. "Hello Sakura it's good to see you, We haven't spoken much since Sasuke's funeral." Sakura's eyes cast downwards, and he could see her trying to hold back tears. Before she could cry he said "but I have Lord Third's permission to take you away from the village for a month so I can train you in using your Sharingan. Naruto is going to be taught by your old academy teacher Iruka. With your parents permission I plan on taking you to Rice Village and back. If you prove strong enough I will admit you to the Chunin exams that is taking place a few months from now. "

He glanced at Sakura's mother who was whispering in a hushed voice. Sakura said in a quite voice "I would like that. Getting a way from the village. Plus learning how to use this Sharingan" she hesitated and Kakashi knew Sakura still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the Sharingan she had was now hers. "Well I have to go back to being a kunoichi eventually."

Mebuki walked over and said to Kakashi "Well Kakashi, Tyga and I have to discuss this. Would you like to come by for dinner? We will have an answer for you by then."

Kakashi nodded, and allowed Tyga to lead him to the door. "Dinner will be ready around five or six. See you then Kakashi-san." The door closed as Kakashi sighed .

"That went better than I thought. Now lets hope that Sakura agrees. "

Tyga closed the door. Turning around he looked into the determined eyes of his daughter who had gotten up. "Father, I want to go on this training trip."

* * *

"What? No way! Dad was the shy one?"

Jiraiya laughed as he was still scribbling , making slow concentrated brush strokes. "hell yeah kid! Your father was timid as all get out. So it makes sense that only a hotheaded firecracker like your mother could pull him out of his shell. Once, Kumo infiltrated the village to try and kidnap Kushina. And they succeeded, of course Minato wasn't going to have any of that, so he chased after them. Needless to say he rescued Kushina and they where almost inseparable since then."

Iruka sat off to the side smiling as Naruto was entrapped by Jiraiya's stories. He was just as surprised as Naruto was about his parents. But he had the honor of knowing them personally, so he wasn't really surprised by the fact either. Just mad at himself for not realizing it himself sooner. Naruto for his part was besides himself with joy. His parents where powerful ninja, one a freaking Kage, the other a powerful Jounin. At first he had been mad at his father but after some thought he couldn't blame him. How could a man ask another family to sacrifice their baby, if he wasn't willing to do the same himself?

That being said ..'MY FATHER IS THE FUCKING FOURTH HOKAGE!' He had yet to actually get over the fact, but he was slowly adjusting. He, Naruto, was the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. According to Jiraiya, he looked like a small version of his father. And Iruka was ready to agree. Naruto was very much like Minato, he just had his mother's eyes.

Speaking of his mother, Naruto cut Jiraiya off and, blushing he realized he had yet to put his shirt back on, made his mothers seal appear, and asked Jiraiya "so what is this seal anyways Jiraiya-Shinpu **(4)**?" Jiraiya beamed for a second, before getting serious. He took a closer look at the seal.

"I'm not actually sure Naruto. This will be the first time I'm ever actually looking at the Seal myself." He saw Iruka's and Naruto's confused looks and decided to elaborate. "Just before Minato and Kushina went off to seal the Kyuubi, Minato sent a summoned Toad to me" he grabbed the huge scroll that was laying across the ground and gave it a little nudge. It moved slightly and Naruto could clearly read the words 'Toad Summoning Contract'. "The Toad had a letter addressed to me, it gave a brief summary telling me what was going on and what was going to happen. It told me Kushina had placed a seal on your left collar bone and that it would one day be very important. Also had a side note stressing that I shouldn't lose the letter. Still haven't figured out why."

He stopped talking as his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto's shoulders to make him stop fidgeting. Iruka couldn't tell how, but he knew that Jiraiya had just found something either unsettling or surprising. "What is it Jiraiya-Sama?"

Jiraiya for a second before he went over to his note pad he had been drawing on and flipped to a clean page, saying "Iruka-San make sure Naruto doesn't move, it is very vital that I replicate this seal and make no mistakes."

Iruka, knowing Naruto's rather impatient nature was quick to say "Naruto if you stay perfectly still I will treat all of us to Ichiraku's Ramen deal?"

"Hell yes!"

For the next ten minutes Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his movement to the absolute minimum. The promise of free ramen a very appealing bribe. Jiraiya was silent as a mouse, his eyes completely focused on the task at hand, his hands making very carful, deliberate, strokes with an ease of calligraphy from years of experience. Once he was finished Jiraiya stood up and started stretching away some cramps. "I'm going to look over these notes, that seal is actually many seals layered on top of one another. I'm going to have to deconstruct it one by one. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later."

* * *

"Ah Kakashi-san, what brings you around here? You haven't been to my shop in ages"

"Hello Tenku-san, I need your help identifying some seals on a blade for me. Here I drew the seal, or in this case seals, because they blade they where on is apparently the family heirloom."

"Hm..these are very intricate seals, and very old ones at first glance. See this one was from the warring era, before Sandaime-sama formed the villages. I'm not as proficient as Jiraiya-sama is, but I can have most of these identified by tomorrow morning. Though I'm going to have to dig into my older books, this may end up costing you a pretty penny."

"Don't worry about how much it cost, I live low cost anyway so I have a bunch of money in savings. I'll come at around eleven is that good enough?"

"Yes Kakashi-san that should be a sufficient enough time."

* * *

"Ok Naruto here it is."

But he didn't hear Iruka, he was to busy inspecting the street around him, dubbed "Ninja street" The whole street was covered in stores meant for ninja, obviously, and he had never seen it in the fourteen years he had been living in Konoha. Granted, it took a little twisting and turning through different streets to actually find this place. Which actually stung Naruto's pride just a little bit, he had always considered himself a pro at maneuvering the roads and trials of Konoha, but he had never been here before.

Weapons shop here, a blacksmith there, clothing shop on one side, a bar on the other. Iruka had actually brought Naruto here to do some cloth shopping, much to his protest. Iruka smiled as he recalled that little conversation…..

 _"W-what? Hell no. I'm fine with what I am wearing."_

 _Iruka sighed as he put his head in his hands. "Naruto, how do you expect everyone to take you seriously, when you look like an idiot."_

 _Naruto looked sideways as he coughed slightly. "It's not like I can afford to go shopping anyways, that suit you got me, and these are my only clothes, except for some shorts an a old oversized t-shirt. Paying rent takes up most of the money I make from doing missions, plus most of the clothing stores here over price me."_

 _"Oh don't worry about the price tag Naruto."_

Now his short attention span was going wild, taking in the new environment, and the new opportunities. Patting him on the back, he pointed to the best ninja clothing shop in town, the "Fine Dragon." He was friends with the owner, and a regular customer, he would never tell Naruto but this is where he bought his suit for the funeral, on a nice discount. From casual to business the establishment sold everything it could. From high end to low and cheap. And Iruka hadn't shopped anywhere else for the past year and a half.

"That is where we a re shopping today Naruto. "

"But Iruka-sensei, this place looks expensive, and I don't have that much money."

Iruka shook his head, "I told you not to worry about the price tag Naruto."

He was about to continue but a feminine laugh cut him off and in a very sultry voice said " _Iruka Umino is that you?"_

Without turning around Iruka sighed shaking his head, again. Facing the store he answered the woman behind him in a polite tone "hello Anko-san. What brings you to Ninja street today."

Turning Naruto almost flew back due to a giant nose bleed. Because before him stood the most scantly clad kunoichi he had ever seen. Anko Miterashi was wearing her usual attire, consisting of a skirt that was almost way to short, a mesh shirt visible under a tank top and a light brown trench coat. Her eyes seemed to be focused on the back of Iruka at the moment.

"Oh you know" she said grinning as she draped herself onto Iruka's back "looking for a little bit of fun. The Forest of Death get's very boring when all of the creatures know to avoid me."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but right now I'm not stopping on a social call. I'm here to help Naruto get some proper attire."

Anko looked at Naruto for the first time with a critical eye and snorted "it's about damn time gaki."

Iruka could see the very obvious bait Anko had set, and like a bowl of Ramen, Naruto took it with an angry response "Oh and what the hell is that supposed to mean Anko?"

She got in Naruto's face and said "your sense of style sucks, that's what I mean."

Again, Naruto took the bait. "HEY! My fashion is perfectly fine. At least mine doesn't make me look like a- HRMPH!"

Iruka having seen were Naruto was going with his words was quick to reach out and cover his mouth. Though it didn't stop Naruto from mumbling out against his hand. But sadly for him Anko wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what he was about to say. She got close to his face and hissed "listen you little brat, you may be younger than me but I can still kick your can from here to the village gate and back. "

Naruto kicked Iruka in his shins, making him let go, and said to Anko "you wanna try that? I can totally kick your ass."

Anko's scowl turned into a massive grin as she back flipped to the other side of the street. By now other ninja had heard the little banter going back and forth and had formed a sort of ring. From somewhere in the make shift crowd Iruka heard "my moneys on the snake lady." A chorus of cheers followed.

Naruto didn't care, the moment he saw Anko land he rushed towards her, two kunai in his hand. Iruka sighed and face palmed muttering "idiot." He turned around and walked into the shop, "At least now I won't have to here him complain about price tags. And he's lucky I'm the one who buys his jump suits, because I know his sizes. Hey Anthony-san." He waved to the store owner who was watching the one sided fight through a window.

Speaking of said window Iruka was pleasantly surprised when he heard a crash of a body flying through it. He turned around and it happened to be Anko, who had her fair share of scratches on her body. And she was scowling as she said "ok brat lucky hit! Next time that little stunt of yours won't end so well." And she was gone leaping through it, and he heard the clash of metal on metal. And hissing, he sighed because that meant she was using her snakes to fight. Which meant she was actually giving some effort. Which means Naruto wasn't going to last much longer.

Iruka laughed, Naruto was at least tricky enough to make a ninja like Anko give some effort. Or was Anko just making Naruto feel good about himself. He didn't know, and as he approached the cashier to pay he really didn't care.

That will be 2000 yen Iruka-san. Hm.. these clothes are way to small for you to wear, you buying for a friends kid or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Here some extra to pay for the window."

Iruka walked out of the store to see Anko parade around the crowd with a tied up Naruto, bound by snakes, held above her head. Naruto was screaming and squirming trying to break free. "All right Anko-san you've had your fun. Put Naruto down, me and him are supposed to meet up with Jiraiya-sama later on and I don't need Naruto any more injured then he most assuredly will be later on today."

Anko looked towards Iruka with a pout. "But Iruka- _kun_ " she said with a little wink "this is so much fun, and all of the little animals in the Forest of Death are sooo boring after you kick their ass a dozens times. At least Naruto is smart enough not to fall for the same trick twice "she looked towards Naruto before saying "most of the time."

"Yes I know Anko, but he needs to be able to breath properly, and your constrictors up there don't look like they care much about Naruto."

"Ugh fine *snap* *Poof* " With a snap of her fingers, the snakes disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground, on his head. "Is that better?"

"Yes Anko-san, that is better. Now come on Naruto we've got to go put away these clothes and meet up with Jiraiya-sama."

That got Anko's attention as she hadn't heard him say the name a minute ago. "I'm sorry, but by Jiraiya, do you perhaps mean Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Iruka nodded his head as he helped Naruto get to his feet. "Yeah, we are meeting him for dinner in a little bit."

Anko grinned. "Oh and what did blond boy do to get the attention of such a wonderful ninja?"

Iruka cooled his features and with a straight face responded "I am not at liberty to tell you. If Naruto decides to tell you _later_ then he can and will."

And they walked off, without another word. Anko just said to her self as she watched them walk off "oh you are not getting rid of me that easy Iruka-kun."

* * *

AAANNDD DONE! Boy was this a step in the opposite direction for me just know Kushina's seal has a major play later on. so Sasuke what did you think of the story?

Sasuke: I don't really care. I guess I'm happy with Sakura finally wanting to take her training seriously. But why to Rice Village?

Because certain things need to happen. I hope you all enjoyed pleas leave a review, al criticism is welcome. Ja Ne!

* * *

No new jutsu

* * *

1) I'm actually not sure when Itachi's previous partner died and he was paired with Kisame but for now we will say just after the Wave Mission.

2) Why not learn a little about Kakashi's past huh?  
3) I don't exactly remember how the mission where Obito died went, but that's a pretty good rough summery.

4) The Japanese honorific for God Father, because Naruto doesn't know about Jiraiya's "hobbies."


	3. Chapter 3

SO I AM BACK …sort of. My excuse this time is kind of real, no computer for the past three onths and then before that was college and work back to back so I really only have a few hours to type between all of that. NOW SASUKE!

Sasuke: Hn

Have you missed me?

Sasuke: Not really

Aww that hurts fine jackass do your thing

Sasuke: Author-sama doesn't any person, place, thing, or event from the Naruto universe, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

"What! Jiraiya that meddlesome fool!"

The journey begins

Danzo growled as he read the latest reports of his spies. He had just read about Jiraiya's plans to take Naruto away from the village. Away from where he could keep an eye on what was probably Konoha's deadliest weapon. Where he would most assuredly learn the toad fools ninja way. That part couldn't be helped, Jiraiya was a student of Hiruzen after all. But the fox being taught about friendships and bond and emotions would most definitely make him a weak weapon, and that in turn would weaken Konoha's strength. He couldn't have that.

He went over his work and gave out a sigh of frustration. As it stood, he didn't have any way of stopping the trip from happening either. That Idiotic academy teacher was keeping a close eye on the boy, making sure he didn't do something that would otherwise give Danzo a reason to deny the boy's trip away from the village. 'I need to make sure that the boy stays alive too. I need to make sure that nothing happens to him.'

He leaned over an pressed a button talking into a speaker, "bring me Shirohime Kizashi, and tell her to double time it to my office." Leaning back in his chair, Danzo closed his uncovered eye to gather his thoughts. It wasn't long when he heard the familiar padding of footsteps, enter his office. He opened his eye and saw a root Anbu kneeling before him, pale skin, and a tight ponytail of white hair the only things he could see. But he knew behind that blank mask magenta eyes where staring at the hard ground, cold and empty. Like all of his other root ninja, the perfect weapon.

He stood up and walked over to his wall studying an assortment of pictures and scrolls hanging from them. Addressing the figure behind him, he said in a monotonous voice, "The host of the Ninetails will be leaving the village with an Academy instructor, Umino Iruka, and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. Your mission is simple, make sure the Host makes it back to the village. Other than that you are free to do as you please, but do not attract unnecessary attention to yourself. They are heading towards a small settlement of houses just past Tanzaku town, and they leave early tomorrow morning. I want you packed and ready to follow an hour before sunrise, understood?"

The woman stood up and with a short bow said "hai, Danzo-sama" And turned around to walk away to prepare when Danzo spoke up "oh one more thing. " She turned around and looked towards Danzo. "Should the opportunity arise, Kill both Jiraiya and Iruka, kidnap the host and bring him to me."

The woman stopped at the door saying "the job will get done Danzo-sama. Should I get the chance to kidnap the Host, but not kill the Teacher and Sannin, am I allowed to take it?"

Danzo stared at her back contemplating his answer. While he had precautions in place to prevent any of his ninja from giving a way information if they got captured, he didn't feel like they should take risks that would get them captured in the first place. But if the opportunity should arise, he would be a fool not to take it. And if by the unforeseen chance that she should get followed by pursuit he was confident that he had enough ninja to kill anyone following Shirohime.

But still…the paranoia in the back of his head was telling him it was a bad idea. The instinct, that little feeling that all ninja learn to listen to no matter what, was saying no, that he would regret it down the road later on. And again like always his greed and need for immediate action got the better of him. "Yes, if the opportunity arises where you can take the Host then do it. If you take this course of action use binding seals and get back here a soon as possible. I will have an operative posted half way through, should something happen send a report to him and I will have a squad come and back you up. Now go and pack your things, also pack some civilian clothes, you'll be going incognito for this mission. "

At this the female ninja cocked her head to the side. Which Danzo knew was the Root way of saying that something was amiss, but hadn't gotten permission to speak yet. "What is it Kizashi?"

In a conflicted tone Shirohime said "well sir, other than my spare Root uniform, I don't have any clothes. "

"What?! Why? I do believe I made it standard policy for everyone to have two sets of civilian clothes for the purposes of stealth missions."

"You did sir, but you only ever send me out of base on assassination missions, and nothing else. All of my civilian clothes have gotten too small, and I have been unable to get some more."

Danzo blinked and shook his head. "Fine, go pack and come back here, when you do I will give you a small portion of money to go buy clothes."

*Poof*

Another Root Anbu shunshined in handing a note to Danzo before he disappeared in a small gust of leaves. He opened the folded letter and took great care in reading it's contents. Shirohime being the trained killer she was waited until Danzo had properly dismissed her. Good thing too, because he looked at her saying "change of plans Kizashi" he opened up a drawer on his desk and threw a sealed letter towards her. "In there is 3000 yen. go and buy what you need, than make your way to Ichiraku's ramen. The host, and the teacher are meeting with Jiraiya there. Apparently the Host has some sort of seal on him that Jiraiya has deemed important enough to do some private studying on. I want to know what the seal is, whatever money you don't spend on clothes use in Tanzaku town." He waved her off, picking up another piece of paper, and began readings it's contents.

Having seen her cue to leave, Shirohime immediately went to the small room in the deep underground complex that was hers. It was a very simple room, Ten feet by ten feet it was a dull grey color with a closet on one side, a single bed and a desk next to it. She had gone undercover before, but those times were in enemy territory dressed as a Chunin in whatever country she was in at the time.

"This will be the first time I go as a civilian." Then she stood up as she realized something. 'I've been dressing as a ninja for so long, what does a normal civilian girl wear now a days? And how am I supposed to get clothes with out raising questions? I guess I will have to borrow some from one of the newer, older recruits who have yet to get rid of their old stuff. Hopefully one of them will fit me.'

Back with Danzo

He read over the report, it was Kizashi's latest report. He had sent her to assassinate one of the Fire Daimyo's inner circle. One who had intended to pass a law that would make Konoha pay him more taxes. Of course the fact that he was also a strict supporter of Hiruzen had nothing to do with it. Though the report was troubling. Kizashi was one of his best trained ROOT operatives, his second best assassin. The last of the Kizashi clan, an expert in the use of boil and poison release, and his last defense in case the Ninetails ever took over the host.

When he had meticulously planned the downfall of her clan for the sole reason of capturing her, he had also created a brand new training method, one specifically designed to mold her into a totally loyal asset while retaining a microscopic speck of individuality. One that would allow Kizashi to think for herself, should she be stranded somewhere. Make her a free and creative thinking assassin. It had worked for the most part, when he had started making her an active tool, she had exceeded all expectations. And he was starting to regret it. Apparently the speck of personality left in her was keen on not killing children. She was almost caught by the politicians daughter, and instead of killing her like she should have done, she simply knocked her out.

It was troubling. While others might have considered it miniscule, Danzo was paranoid as ever, always seeing the bad and worst case scenarios. It was what had kept him alive for so long. If this kept up, Kizashi might go against training more often, and that could lead to a disaster. He would need a back up plan incase Kizashi were compromised. He leaned over to his speaker, and said "tell Sai to report to my office ASAP."

It wasn't long before Sai, wearing a cat masked walked in.

"Yes Danzo-sama?" Sai came in, bowed and asked.

"I have created a knew training regime, but it needs a trial run. You are to report to Tioshi and tell him to start operation Epsilon-23. Do not fail me Sai, because should you succeed, you will be my final line of defense. Now go!"

"Hai, Danzo-sama!"

Danzo stood up, and walked over to a small painting hanging on the wall. Moving it, one would find nothing but a blank space. But Danzo knew different. He moved his good hand in a series of one handed seals, stopping on Ox. A small seal appeared, and biting his thumb hard enough he drew the kanji for Shimura in blood over the seal. A five inch by seven inch box appeared in a small hole in the wall. Flipping open the box he grabbed a picture that had been turned down. It was old, and in black and white. But the serious eyes of Tobimara were still evident as he watched over a young Danzo training with an equally young Hiruzen.

'I'm starting to become like Kakashi.' Putting the picture away, face down like before, he picked up the only other thing in the box. It was a small scroll, with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. 'Good, this is still in viable condition. And I believe it's time I put this plan into action. With Jiraiya taking the host on a training trip I can not afford the risk of him getting stronger than I can handle. ' Danzo walked on over to his desk, and flipped over a loose panel, pressing the red button.

When he pressed it, a small key hole appeared in the wall next to the door. Opening the scroll, he brought a small brass key out of a storage seal and inserted it in the key hole he had opened. A small panel on the wall on the opposite side of the door opened. Inside this small panel was a safe, where Danzo smeared some of his blood on the safe door. A seal glowed blue for half a second before Danzo heard _click_ and the safe door slowly swung open.

Inside were six simple items, a scroll, a bottle of black liquid, a box of pills, a book labeled _"Advanced war strategy by Shitaku Nara" ,_ a bottle of pills and a the upper part of a broken three pronged kunai and some sort of hilt to a bladde. Danzo actually looked at the scroll as a shudder of fear ran through his body. Cold eyes staring at him from the back of his head. 'Whatever I do, Captain Chi Kiba **(1)** must never come back.' His good eye flicked to a scar that he could see on his left arm, starting at the back of his palm right behind his middle knuckle, it ran up the entirety of his arm. Looking towards the other items, he grabbed the bottle and the blade hilt.

'My two deadliest weapons I have, this poison and the Raijin no Ken. With everything going the way it is, it's best if I keep these on me at all times incase I need to make a quick escape. The seal on Chi Kiba can always be replaced if it gets unlocked, the Akamitchi pills are a side project, the book a copy and the Fourth's kunai with it's seal work is still a mystery to me. Damn that fool for not sharing it's secrets to me when he had the chance. With a jutsu like that, my Root Anbu and Konoha would be invincible. We would rule the land, and her people would never have to worry about anything.'

There was one other item in the safe, a Sharingan eye, floating in jar. He flicked a glance at it, and then to his hands, 'I think it's time for me to have Shisui's Sharingan implanted into me finally.' He had held off for one simple reason, the procedure to have a Sharingan implanted into someone was very chancy. There was always the chance that the body would reject the eye, making it useless. And if the process took too long, the eye would lose what remaining chakra was in it, and the Sharingan would disappear forever.

But he was convinced that his medical Root where now proficient enough to perform the surgery, and now he was willing to take the risk. Placing the poison and the Raijin in storage seals, he grabbed the jar, and locked everything back up. In total the process took about twenty minutes. He walked back over to his desk and for the third time pressed the speaker button saying "have Tako and Sato prepare a surgery room, and tell Tako that it's time for plan 36-Delta. I will be down there in ten minutes."

Walking through a complex maze of turns, and corners Danzo wound his way through his base. A year had been the time it took to make this old fallout shelter into a usable base of operations. The sound of training filling the air as he passed the training rooms. Stopping, Danzo actually decided that he would take a peek and see how his latest recruits were doing.

Where he was surprise to see Shirohime rifling through a pile of clothes and items that he had personally labeled the dead zone. Where items that would damaging the conditioning of the Root training items were put and properly burned.

Most of the items in the pile were clothes that were to outgoing or colorful, some jewelry and mostly photo's of family. Though when he saw Shirohime going through the clothing section, he put the dots together immediately, and his ever present frown vanished into an a straight face. The closest thing to a smile he would ever show the world. 'I guess that spark of individuality still was useful none the less.

Having seen Danzo enter, Shirohime and every other person in the room snapped to attention. Above all, Danzo's Root training instilled discipline into it's victims, from day one to the end of it's long training, discipline was the most important thing a Root Shinobi would learn, along side to being emotionless, he considered discipline to be what made ninja into Shinobi. The ability to follow orders no matter what, even into certain death.

He waved his hands, and the instructors went back to teaching the new recruits, looks like he was teaching them how to use a blade today. Simple katas and defensive positions, the very basics, taught to Danzo by Tobimara and passed down to his Root members. His style focused mostly on blocking an opponent's attack and waiting for the opponent to wear themselves out. It had one major flaw that Danzo had found, if an opponent was tenacious, it was easy to use heavy attack to knock the user off balance.

Which was why his Root members where trained to dodge above all else. It didn't matter how hard your enemy swung, if he didn't hit it was wasted energy and stamina. Root training spent a couple of months just to increase the trainees agility, flexibility, stamina and obviously teaching them how to dodge. It was brutal, with no mercy, but it produced efficient ninja.

He looked over to Shirohime who was still standing at attention. "Kizashi, continue with what you were doing and leave, I want you ready within the hour."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

Danzo walked out of the room and made his way to his destination wear men and women in scrubs was waiting. His top surgeons, only second to the one who implanted the Sharingan eyes in his right arm. Sadly she died to unforeseen circumstances. From what he could remember about her she was rather talkative. She had not gone through ninja training. So it was to be expected. She happen to die before Shisui's eye could be planted in him sadly. But now he was confident these men and women in front of him were competent enough.

He held up the jar, showing it's contents to those in the room. "Gentlemen, ladies, we are here for one simple reason. I want this done within the hour."

Immediately the surgeons started firing up machines, while nurse's made sure utensil's were clean. Danzo in the meanwhile sat down on the operation chair, watching them. His medics weren't put through the same training his ninja had. Mostly due to the fact these people were taken from orphanages, and civilian families. But they had gone through rigorous training. And save Tsunade Senju herself, he didn't believe there was anyone else more competent in medical ninjutsu.

That being said, medical ninja knew even more ways to kill a person than normal ninja, so in every operation he had at least three actual ninja in the room watching him at all points of time. He hadn't made it this far by being slack. He personally believed that there was no such thing as paranoia, just being over cautious. A needle was injected into Danzo's arm as his vision started to fade. Before he completely blacked out he managed a gruff "do not fail me."

Shirohime was not used to this, wearing leggings and a rather loose fitting blouse, a blue blouse, with white sandals on. It felt unnatural to her, in the 15 years she had been alive, thirteen of those were spent wearing black Anbu clothes. At that thought blurry images of a man and woman entered her mind rather violently. So violently in fact that she stumbled slightly and had to grab the corner of a building she was passing.

"Damn" she muttered. She didn't know why this was happening to her. The same images had been plaguing her mind since she had gotten back from her last assassination mission. She had been sent to kill some old politician, and during the mission a little girl had come out of her room. Had some sort of nightmare and was going to daddy to make things better. But instead of going to her father, she happened to run into Shirohime, blade at the ready.

And for whatever reason, she couldn't bring her self to slay the little girl, despite all of her training telling her to just cut the jugular, or snap her neck, or even quicker decapitate her. It would have been fast, even painless. But no, she instead knocked her out and left to complete her mission. Ever since then, every once in a while, and getting more frequent by the day, these images of some older lady and older man would pop into her head, followed by sounds just as blurry and incomprehensible as the images themselves.

'If it keeps up I might have to go to Danzo-sama about a psyche evaluation.'

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei! You've got to tell me who this Anko chick is. Because the only thing I really know about her is that the Villager's seem to hate her about as much as they hate me."

"No Naruto, that is Anko's private business, it would be rude of me to tell you her story without her permission. For the last time, I respect her privacy, the fact she can summon dozens of deadly poisonous snakes has nothing to do with it."

Shirohime snapped to attention, as her targets walked around a corner at an intersection. Towards her, because the restaurant they where supposed to be meeting the Sannin in was just behind her. She had passed it in her stumbling daze. Shaking her head slightly, she took the opportunity to do a swift u-turn and enter the small building that Ichiraku's Ramen had upgraded too. **(2)**

Moving to a small booth right beside the entrance, she ordered a simple miso ramen and sat and waited, clearing her head, and focusing chakra to the small point right before her ears in preparations for her eavesdropping. Looking around she could immediately tell who was Jiraiya.

'This oaf with a white mane of hair, acting like an idiot to impress some chick is supposed to be one of Konoha's strongest worriers? I am sadly unimpressed by this information. With this chakra I'm sensing I could probably beat this pitiful excuse of a man. Spy master my rear end, this oaf acts like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. "

Then Naruto and Iruka entered the building.

"Hey Naruto! It's been forever since you last came by. My apologies on your teammate. By the way what's with the headband? Copying your sensei?" Ichiraku laughed at his own joke for a minute before stopping as he saw the grim look on Naruto's face. It was then that he noticed the small bit of scar that his headband didn't cover up. Of course right as he saw it Ayame saw it too and gasped as she dropped Shirohime's bowl of ramen right in front of her, to run over and hug Naruto.

"Oh my Kami Naruto-kun! Are you ok? When did this happen? Tell me who did this to you, because I will find them and batter their brains with my frying pan!"

Naruto hugged Ayame as he slowly recounted his tale. While he did so, Shirohime got her first good look at Naruto. And much like Jiraiya she was sorely disappointed.

'This….. _boy_ ….is Konoha's secret, most deadly weapon? Above average build, short, obviously malnourished and why in the hell would any normal ninja dress in such bright clothing? Granted he has massive chakra reserves for a person his age, most Jounin wouldn't have reserves this big. It's still no excuse for his poor lack of training . What the hell was Lord Fourth thinking when he sealed the Ninetails into this boy? Plus look at the way he carries himself, his entire guard is relaxed, I could throw some shuriken and kill him from this distance. "

Then she looked towards Iruka. 'The teacher is only slightly better. He's not as relaxed as the host. But still this weakling is in charge of training the future Shinobi? The Third Hokage is truly a fool as Danzo-sama has said.'

"What! That's terrible Naruto-kun! I am so sorry. Here, Ramen's on the house tonight. " Looking over her shoulder she called out to Ichiraku who was cooking, "Hey old man take it out of my check at the end of the week."

Iruka sat down in the seat in front of Jiraiya and Shirohime immediately focused on their position, only to find she couldn't here anything at all. Peering as close as she could without giving away her true intentions, she could just barley see the small glow of a blue seal underneath the table. 'What? A Silencer Seal? When did he activate it? I made sure to keep an eye on that white haired idiot. Oh well I can get passed it.'

She started making one-handed seals with the her right hand, which was shielded by her body, making sure to be as inconspicuous as possible. When she finished she mumbled "Root style: Peeking seal jutsu."

"So Jiraiya-sama what did you learn?"

"Well Kushina may not have grew up in Whirlpool Village, but she's still an Uzumaki. Her knowledge and mastery of seals surpasses even my own knowledge. But I expected that, so I took every book I had on Uzumaki Sealing and figured out part of the seal. It's a layered seal, which in and of itself is hard to do. You yourself have some knowledge of sealing right Iruka-san?"

"Hai Jiraiya-sama, Kushina took some time to teach me a few things ."

"Well then I will try to keep this as simple as possible. The base seal, the one she made first and added onto later, is a simple storage seal, which I already knew, it's where she and Minato put some items they wanted Naruto to have in the likelihood of their deaths. Minato told me on the letter he sent me. It also stated that the letter would have some bigger importance later on, but never specified. It's the seals on top that have me worried though."

 **(A/N: I am not all to familiar with how seals actually work in Naruto so I'm going to make up my own rules so enjoy me trying to be a nerd :) Also for your ease imagine the seal looks like one elaborate celtic knot )**

He placed his sketch of the picture, magnified for Iruka's benefit, on the table for the Teacher to look at. "See the storage seal was only the base, as I said before Kushina drew a storage seal first. It's basic, supposed to make travel easy by putting objects in a separate space-time, but she thought out side of the box, and linked the seal to something else." He tapped the right side of the seal, "this over here is a soul storage seal, which I would know very well. It's the main component for the Shikifujin. The user breaks off a part of their soul and links it to the person or thing and they seal it inside of an object. "

Iruka looked confused, "but Jiraiya-sama, why would Kushina-sama do that?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "the only thing I could come up with was she did this so she could seal a part of her soul into the Shikifujin with the Kyuubi. Maybe as a last defense incase it ever tries to take control."

"Jiraiya-sama, in chakra theory, it is said that the soul is important to our conscious, our ability to think."

"I am aware of this Iruka-san why do you bring this up?"

"Is it possible for Naruto to go inside his head and I don't know, talk to the soul of Kushina inside of him?"

Jiraiya stopped to think for a second. "I honestly don't know, the only time a soul storage seal is used is when someone intends to seal a tailed beast, or some other powerful creature **(3)**. And most of the time, the user gives the entirety of their soul to the Shinigami so they can seal said beast. I don't think there is any recorded case of this happening. Of someone sealing a part of their soul away, while giving the rest away to the Shinigami. According to theory it Is a possibility, considering the host of a Biju is capable of talking to the beast within, which in and of itself is just a soul. And I am assuming Kushina actually did seal part of her soul away, because Minato used the entirety of his soul to seal the Ninetails. I'm going to need to investigate this further," Jiraiya brought his brush onto a separate sheet of paper writing down his thoughts. "Before we leave there is one more thing we need to discuss. Look at this."

He pointed to the left side of the seal, and from there made a small brush stroke to the bottom of the seal. "Other than the regular storage seal, and the soul storage seal, Kushina linked this to her signature seal."

Iruka furrowed his brow, he had heard a while ago that Kushina had been working on some sort of seal, but the memories of before he became an academy teacher was still…fuzzy. "I remember hearing mention of some sort of project she and Lord Fourth were working on. But other than that I don't know much about it."

Jiraiya grunted "I don't expect you to know much about it, hell I'm surprised you know anything at all. Kushina only told me about it when she finished, and a damn good choice that was, because had I known about her little project when she started it I would have immediately made her stop. She was making what she called a chakra suction seal. "

"A what?"

"From what I understand of it, and what Kushina told me, it's a seal that Naturally collects pure yin, and pure yang chakra from the environment while the bearer of the seal sleeps, and then the user can use that chakra to give any jutsu they use a sort of power boost, or a straight up boost to their physical abilities."

"But Jiraiya-Sama how was that a bad idea? If anything it sounds like a good trump card for a fight."

He grunted again and nodded "that had been the intention but the thing is, Kushina knew well enough back then that Tailed Beast hate Yin chakra **(2)** , it doesn't mix well with their corrupt chakra or at least not the Kyuubi's. And Pure Yang chakra left by itself without a Yin chakra to balance it just tears the body apart. That's the entire reason the Eight Gates is seldom taught to anyone. Because that's all it is. On a strong Ninja who could handle this chakra like Guy, or Kakashi, it might be a good idea. But on a Jinchuuriki it's a terrible idea. It's why Kushina never learned any medical ninjutsu."

"Then why did she give it to Naruto?"

"I don't know, I intend to find out during our training trip though and I intend to see if it is activated and if so how long, and how much chakra it's absorbed. Speaking of, I have Hiruzen's permission to take you and Naruto away to the village any time I want. Did you go grab Naruto some proper clothes?"

Iruka nodded and held up a scroll, "yeah, I sealed them in this scroll you gave like you told me too. "

Jiraiya nodded, grabbed the scroll out of Iruka's hands, and put them in a pocket in his bag. "Good I've got enough food sealed away to last awhile. And there are plenty of springs on the way for us to restock on water. We leave in ten minutes."

…..

'Ten minutes? That's not enough time to make a detailed report to Danzo-sama, AND follow them. Fine I will follow them and write my report when they bed down tonight. But this Kushina Uzumaki worked with Lord Fourth, to make a powerful seal. Danzo-sama will want to know this information. This could more than likely be a powerful tool for ROOT to use. '

Root used a very basic chain of command, at the top was Danzo obviously, below him was the five root generals, then Anbu, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. Genin and most Chunin stayed within Danzo's base learning, and doing grunt work, top Chunin and up were the ones who left and did all the missions assigned. Except the Generals, they were stationed at Konoha, and were assigned to train Danzo's bodyguards and protecting the Leaf incase of invasion, and only ever left on the rare occasion for the MAJOR missions that required more than the average ROOT Anbu was capable of. Like taking on S-rank ninja, or Daimyo level assassinations.

Shirohime had yet to actually meet them, except for one who wore a jackal mask, a pink jackal mask for whatever reason. She also knew that this one was known as Levy, the only Ninja in the Root organization to fight Danzo, and come close to winning. The strongest ninja, the strongest General , her superior, and the only other trained assassin in the Root organization. The only other person who Shirohime called master, for Jackal had taught Shirohime everything she knew.

She was about to pay for her meal when the pain entered her head, blurred images of an elderly man leaning over her, faded sounds of chuckling booming around her subconscious as she heard in a frail voice "S...g..ju…ik…or…oth…itl..ne" Then a second image came to her mind, clearer than the rest. A young boy, with magenta eyes and white hair. His arms held up to her, tears streaming down his face "Nii-san"

Shirohime fell to her knees holding her head, not having realized she stood up. And unknown to her tears were falling down her cheek. 'What the hell is going one with me?'

Her mind was relentless though, as it gave no mercy. Another image came to the for front of her mind. A man, falling to his knees as a sword cut a small line across his neck, a choked "run!" Before he sank to the ground a lifeless husk.

Then again the little boy, this time in more focus, he was wearing a simple white kimono, but the middle of it, around his stomach area was stained red. He reached up, saying "nii-san…" before falling to the ground. Behind him a shadowy figure reaching out towards something. Towards Her.

Towards Shirohime.

"Um…excuse me are you alright?"

It was Ayame, bent down over her, a damp towel on Shirohime's forehead. The sound of her voice snapped Shirohime's mind to attention. The memories fading, along with the pain. Years of training kicked in, acting confused she looked around "what happened?"

"You suddenly passed out, are you ok?"

Shirohime rubbed her forehead and winced, "yeah I feel ok, maybe a small headache?"

Ayame held out a hand, which Shirohime took hold of and used to boost herself up. Of course this brought her face to face with Jiraiya. "Here miss why don't Iruka and I help you to the hospital, to get you checked out?"

"I am fine really, thank you for the help sir." Shirohime got up and made a quick exit, though she had barely made it five buildings away and into a small ally when she had to slump against a wall.

'What the hell is happening with me? Did one of the guards I kill trigger some strong genjutsu? No, none of them were trained ninja. Long term hallucinogenic poison in the air? No, the nobleman would have had too immunize everyone in his compound and visitors, Danzo's first recon team would have spotted such. I need to do a psyche eval at base, should I be considered compromised? No, not possible, besides Danzo-sama gave me a mission. I need to focus or I will lose Jiraiya and the academy teacher.'

She took a deep breath before jumping onto the roof, her landing just a tad bit shaky. Shirohime narrowed her eyes and steeled herself. "I will not fail Danzo-sama!" She hopped onto anther roof just as Iruka, Jiraiya and Naruto exited the building, Iruka scowling at Naruto was laughing along with Jiraiya.

"You should have seen the look on his face Ero-sennin, Iruka was covered with pink polka dots."

"Naruto that was you!?"

"Haha, good one kid listen to this, one time I pranked Orochimaru while he Tsunade and I were on a team. He was in his lab working on Kami knows what, not only did I pour random chemicals into his beakers that made them explode in his face, I covered the walls with Gay posters and I littered the floor with gay porno magazines! It was amazing! The town was talking about that one for months!"

"HAHAHAHAHA NO WAY THAT'S HILAROUS!"

Even Iruka was chuckling at that, Though he had a sinking feeling someone was watching them, closely. So close it felt like whoever it was, was actually… *gasp* "Behind us!" He reached for who ever was behind him, and flipped them onto the ground getting on top of them so they couldn't move, pinning their hands above their head. "Why are you following…us…Anko?"

Said woman grinned slyly at Iruka, who had drawn the attention of those in the surrounding area. "My, my, my, Iruka-kun, I didn't know you could be so rough. At least take me out to dinner first or later if you want to take me back to your apartment _and_ _we can skip straight to desert_." She had whispered the last part right into Iruka's ear almost biting it.

Iruka was quick to stand back up, and try to hide a blush. "Anko that didn't answer my question, why have you been following us since we left Ichiraku's Ramen?"

"She's been following us tha- *cough* I mean yeah, Miterashi!"

"Oh don't get you're panties in a twist, I happen to over hear you're taking the blond wonder out of town for a little bit, and I think I'm gonna come with you. Get away for a bit I already got the Third's permission. So don't say no."

Jiraiya had opened his mouth to say something against this but sighed and slumped his shoulders. He didn't know much about Anko personally but what he did know was it was damn near impossible to change her mind. "Fine you can accompany us, be the assigned bodyguard to Naruto I guess if we wanna make this something that looks even remotely reasonable and professional.

And with that the group of four started walking towards the Gates.

And the story continues. Everything is getting updated even some new stories I really am sorry for the absence and I am trying so please read and review. Other than that have a good night.

1) who is this mysterious man even Danzo doesn't remember?

2) Because I could never stand that such an important place was so small

3) Yes there are other creatures than Biju out there.


End file.
